


Reste

by BringMeBackHome



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou Furihata trouve enfin le courage de demander à Akashi de rester à ses côtés, pour le reste de la nuit.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Reste

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un vieux ficlet dépoussiérer parce le AkaFuri c'est toute ma vie.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

« Reste. »

Il avait osé. Enfin. Kōki resserra son étreinte autour de Seijūrō, se collant contre son corps couvert de sueur après de leur ébat. C'était la première fois qu'il dévoilait son opinion à son amant. Et s'il vous plaît, faîtes qu'il l'entende. Le rouge ne restait jamais bien longtemps après qu'ils aient fini de faire l'amour. Le brun ne lui en voulait pas, sincèrement. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui à chaque fois qu'il le regardait se rhabiller et partir. Certes, il était déçu et son cœur se serrait, mais il était loin d'en être énervé.

Il savait. Il savait à quel point Seijūrō tenait à lui. Il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il avait cette façon de le regarder ; comme s'il était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas rester. Quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de rester à ses côtés. Kōki n'avait pas trouvé la raison et n'aurait, de toute façon, jamais la confirmation de son petit-ami, bien trop effrayé de dévoiler la moindre faiblesse. Avait-il peur de partager ce moment de douceur après leur ébat ? Avait-il peur de s'attacher en plus à lui ? Ce n'était pas possible, car chaque jour il tentait de faire en sorte que leur relation fonctionne mieux que la veille.

Kuroko avait été réticent, quoique indifférent à leur relation. Il avait simplement prévenu le rouge des conséquences de ses actes. Kagami avait littéralement pété les plombs en l'apprenant et il avait directement menacé Seijūrō de lui faire la peau s'il lui faisait du mal. Kōki avait été touché et attendri par la réaction de ses coéquipiers de basketball, même si leurs menaces à répétition auraient très bien pu faire fuir la personne qu'il aimait. Le capitaine de Rakuzan ne lui en avait jamais fait. Volontairement en tout cas.

Le numéro quatre interrompit son flux de réflexion en le saisissant par les épaules, pour l'éloigner de lui. Le plus timide baissa immédiatement la tête, partagé entre la gêne et la honte. Tendrement, Seijūrō saisit son menton, pour établir un contact visuel. Les larmes perlèrent les yeux de Kōki en découvrant ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Il était décidément ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour lui.

Le plus vieux sursauta légèrement, étonné, alors que le plus jeune se colla contre son torse, sa tête reposant sur son cœur. Jamais. Au grand jamais le rouge avait cherché une étreinte. Bien évidemment, il l'avait déjà attiré dans ses bras, mais jamais il n'avait sombré dans les siens. Seijūrō n'avait pas besoin de mot. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui dire qu'il allait rester pour qu'il le comprenne.

Un sourire éclatant prit possession des lèvres du joueur de Seirin, pendant qu'il massait les omoplates de son amant, heureux.

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un Kudos ~


End file.
